


Stars And Sunsets

by PhantomRiter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Badass Reader, Can you tell?, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Famethyst, I hate Aquamarine, Kidnapping, Mentions of Death, No Smut, Other, Slow Burn, only love, the zoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomRiter/pseuds/PhantomRiter
Summary: Taken from your home planet, carried through space and then presented to a tyrannical ruler of a race that wants your kind dead is not a fun way to start your week. But luckily, you have your wits about you, and you’re not going to give into this without a fight. (Even if your new ‘owner’ is a really hot, really tall dictator.)





	1. Of Sunsets and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome, please help me to make this a better story! 
> 
> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/F/G - Your Favorite Gemstone  
> H/C - Natural Hair Color  
> D/H/C - Dyed Hair Color  
> S/T - Skin Tone  
> B/F/N - Best Friend’s Name
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a great day!

“Thank you for stopping by!” You call after the man as he leaves the store, the door ringing the bell behind him as it closes. You smile as you look to the clock across the store, walking from behind the counter to the front of the store. It was getting late, and you knew that you would need to be home soon. You look back to (B/F/N) behind the counter, and call out to them. 

“Do you remember who has dinner duty tonight? You or me? I think you.”

They scoff at you, stopping their task of sorting gemstones in the display to put a hand to their chest in mock offense. “I’m hurt that you would doubt my impeccable memory, Y/N.” They reply, removing their apron and beginning to lock the cabinets upon cabinets of gemstones that lined the walls of the store. You laugh lightly, before tossing your apron on the counter as you pass it, walking behind the it and through the back door leading to the stock room and work area.

“Okay, okay...just checking.” You say, grabbing your bag from the back room quickly before heading for the door. “How does pizza sound? Like, Papa Murphy’s or Digiorno or somethin’?” B/F/N chuckles lightly from the back room, before appearing once again with a broom.

“Yeah, sure.” They say, beginning to clean up as you head for the door. “Just make sure that you’re back before 10. I don’t want to have a repeat of last time.” They pause in their task to give an over exaggerated shudder of disgust. You scoff at them in return, before turning and opening the door. “Yes, Mom!” You jokingly call over your shoulder before leaving the store and walking down the street.

~

Your small town is quiet as you walk along the sidewalk, a light spring breeze drifting through the air and rustling the plastic bags of groceries you carry. The sidewalk curves ahead, bending until it reaches a short bridge leading towards the center of town. You smile softly as you bounce along, your hair bobbing as you go. 

As you reach the bridge, you look out over the creek it crosses and over the distant trees to stare at the sky as it lights up in a symphony of warm colors. Your heart seems to glow at the sight, to the point where you run into another person as you reach the end of the bridge. 

“I’m so sorry!” You cry, picking up the grocery bags you had dropped, before turning to face your obstinate. A large woman stood in front of you, and though the sunset was bathing the town in a yellowish-red glow, you could swear that this woman’s skin was pure yellow.

You paused for a moment, before movement from overhead made you drop you bags and turn around. “Finally Topaz,” A shrill voice says from somewhere nearby. “I though that we’d never find a human.” As you turn to face the strange woman, you see what looks like a small blue imp on her shoulder, twirling a ribbon in her hair. “This mission has taken far too long for my liking already, so just grab it and let’s go.”

As the large yellow woman (thing? no one owns a weed pair of headphones like that around here) reaches out a hand to grab you, you react in an instant. You instinctively pull out your can of pepper spray and give her a heaping cloud of the stuff before bolting around her disoriented figure and towards downtown. ‘It may be getting dark, but there are bound to be other people around.’ You think as you run, your legs pushing you further and further. 

Then, all of a sudden, the world stops moving around you. Or, more accurately, you stop moving through the world. Your vision becomes overrun with blue, and you find yourself being pulled backwards by some unseen force.

You can hear the imp speaking again as you are pulled closer. She scoffs at your figure before turning back to her companion. “Did this organic really hurt you that badly?” She asked, skepticism running rampant in her voice. Your body is turned around to face them, where you notice that the tall yellow one (Topaz?) seems to be beginning to compose herself after your assault. “I know that Blue Diamond said to grab a docile one, but I like it’s fire. That, and I don’t think I could stand to spend another day on this miserable rock.” The imp said, before Topaz walked over to your still form and grabbing you around the waist and holding you against her, carrying you like a sack of potatoes.

The blue aura disappears, and you automatically begin to scream. “Let me go!” Topaz has your arms firmly pinned against your own torso, so you begin to kick wildly, almost hitting the imp as she sprouts wings (wtf? seriously, can’t his day get any weirder?) and takes off ahead of Topaz, going back the way you came and into the woods.  
You scream the whole way, but after an hour or two of being carried through the underbrush in the dark, your voice finally gave out and you go limp. 

You can barely hear the imp starting to talk over your own thoughts. You look gaze down at your own feet swaying uselessly in the air along with your bag, and your hands, and....waits minute! YOUR BAG! You eyes go wide as you realize that your bag hasn’t come off of your shoulder when you were running, before narrowing. You may have abandoned your pepper spray back there, but what these idiots didn’t know was that you still had your pocketknife!

You were just about to begin formulating a plan to wiggle a hand into the bag, when your surroundings changed drastically. The ground underneath you was now smooth metal, and looking past your feet, you saw a door close.  
“I’ll go ahead and set the coordinates Topaz. You deal with the human.” The imp says, before flying (again...wtf?) up onto a floating console of sorts as Topaz carries you down some stair and into a dark room. She touched a panel on a wall, and the room lit up, revealing a few empty cells. Topaz walked over to the closest one to the door and haphazardly tossed you inside, pressing a panel on the wall next to it. 

You leapt forwards once you grabbed your bearings, but stopped short of actually touching the humming yellow field that now served as your cell door.

You glared up at Topaz, baring your teeth at her in a snarl. This seemed to actually scare her, as she looked away from you and quickly left the room, leaving only your one small cell light on as she retreated up the stairs.

You sat there in near complete darkness for a while in silence, thinking over your situation carefully. A.) You had obviously been kidnapped. B.) You didn’t seem to be a targeted pick, so these probably weren’t petty criminals, so you could throw those fears of being ransomed off to your friends and family out the window. C.) They seem to have advanced technology, as evidenced by the possibly electric in origin barrier and the blue aura that had stopped you before. And D.) ... WAIT- IS THE GROUND MOVING!!!

The ground beneath you began to hum, startling you to your feet. The entire unit seemed to jostled harshly, and you felt your head crack harshly against the metal wall behind it. As you felt your eyes begin to close and your body go limp, you thought back to your list. 

 

 

 

D.) That sunset was not worth getting kidnapped by aliens.


	2. Blood, Sweat, And Pocketknives

Aquamarine was pulled from her inspection of her own nails as the ship automatically dropped out of warp, slowing down to move into an automated landing. She rose from her seat at the console and stretched herself before unfurling her wings and taking off in search of Topaz. 

“Topaz, we’re almost at the hangar!” She called as she descended the stairs. “Come and help me grab the human.” Aquamarine heard a small shuffle above her before the sound of heavy footsteps quickly following her reached her ears. She and Topaz descended into the dim holding bay though the dim light of the human’s cell light and the multiple panels spread across the room’s walls lot the way for Topaz to drop the barrier and walk into the cell.

Aquamarine couldn’t see the human from where she was, but was glad that the thing had stopped screaming before they’d gotten onto the ship, and hadn’t peeped since. She briefly entertained the thought of the human remaining silent for the foreseeable future, before Topaz’s voice cut through her thinking.

“Aquamarine...” Her voice was soft and unsure, and maybe a little scared as well. The blue gem sighed heavily, before drifting forwards, more towards the entrance to the cell. “What is it?” She barked, her voice thick with irritation and distaste. I mean really, how long should it take to grab the human? Not this long, that’s for sure!

“I...” Topaz began again. “I think we broke it.” Aquamarine perked up, before gliding forwards and over Topaz to stare at the form laying against the cell wall. The human was a crumpled mess, it’s D/H/C fur was messy, and seemed to be caked with some sort of red liquid that had dried.

“Well...what’s wrong with it?” She asked, waving a hand in the human’s direction. Topaz looked at her with watery eyes, slightly sniffling. “I don’t know!” She cried, tears beginning to all down her face.  
“Look, just get it up, and we’ll fix it when we get inside the-“ Aquamarine was cut off when Topaz raised and hand and swung at her. She managed to dodge it, but one of her wings clipped the edge of the cell, causing water to drip down onto the human. “What if we can’t fix it!?!” Topaz cried, nearly sobbing at this point. “What if we killed it and now we have to go back to Earth and do everything all over again and I can’t handle that kind of pressure I just can’t-“

Topaz’s emotional ranting was cut off when Aquamarine threw herself at the yellow fusion, slapping her harshly across the face. “Will you stop that!?!” She screamed, her wings wavering with the force of her voice. Topaz froze, ripped from her frantic stupor by Aquamarine’s harsh tone. “Just grab the human and let’s be done with this.” Aquamarine shrieked, water droplets falling from her wings to strike the human’s face. A particularly fat globe of water hit the human right between it’s eyes, causing it to jolt, yet not get up.

Secretly, Topaz was glad that the human was still asleep as she begrudgingly followed Aquamarine’s orders and picked it up, throwing it over her shoulder. She remembered the pain that the human had inflicted, and did not want to have to go through that again. As she ascended the stair behind Aquamarine to exit the ship, she felt the human stir slightly, but said nothing as they left the ship and began to walk through the station.

~

You don’t know where exactly you are, but where ever it is...there are way too many lights. As feeling begins to spread through your body, you try to make sense of what happened. You are staring down at seemingly yellow boots and have clearly been thrown over someone’s shoulder. 

Ah.

So the alien abduction WAS real.

Nice.

You flex your fingers, trying to find anything to grab onto, when the person carrying you suddenly takes a sharp turn and your semi-limp body twists in an uncomfortable way. You groan softly, trying to stretch your legs and arms to relieve some of their stiffness. You turn your head to look around, but see only blank yellow walls. 

You are startled out of your examination of your surroundings when you are placed down rather roughly into the floor. You sit there in confusion for a moment, before leaping to your feet and fetching your pocketknife out of your jeans and unfurling the largest blade. But your efforts are in vain, as it seems that the aliens had left the room while you were caught in your stupor. 

Damn!

You look around, only to see that there really isn’t anything around. If you had to guess, the aliens have placed you in a broom closet of some sort. A very large, very blank, very empty broom closet. You sigh softly, before leaning back against the back wall of the room and sliding down to sit against it. You twirl your pocketknife in your fingers, glaring at the door. Those aliens were not getting away next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. School is starting soon and I’ve been really busy. Also, today is my birthday!!! Yay! Anyways, expect lots of action and more exposition next chapter!  
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the bad quality or possible multiple spelling mistakes. I wrote this from my IPhone 7, and the keys are too little for my finger and my hands move faster than my brain. Please help me out by pointing out any mistakes you find in the comments below. It would greatly help me! Thanks, and have a great day!


End file.
